villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darla (Buffyverse)
Darla was born in late 16th century Britain. She emigrated to Virginia Colony in North America where she became a prostitute. She was dying of syphilis when The Master changed her into a vampire. Darla quickly became one of his favorite henchmen and he viewed her like a daughter. Over the years she killed many innocent people for fun before being intrigued by a boy named Liam. She sired him and he became the infamous Angelus. At her urging Angelus murdered his family and everyone else in his village. The two of became infamous together with Darla leaving The Master for now. Together they killed Daniel Holtz's family because he was a famous vampire hunter. Darla and Angelus were joined by Spike and Drusilla becoming known as The Whirlwind. Darla brought Angelus a gypsy girl to feed on. This led them to curse Angelus with a soul. Darla noticed his odd behavior and figured it out causing her to abandon him. She rejoined The Master and assisted with his plans in Sunnydale before running into the ensouled Angel who killed her after she attacked Buffy's mother. Wolfram and Hart resurrected her a few years later to turn Angel back to his dark side. Angel encounters her and she claims to be someone else. It turns out that she was revived as a human and she now has a soul. The plan failed and they had Drusilla turn her back into a vampire. Darla and Drusilla went on a rampage across Los Angeles and attempted to attack Angel but failed. The two of them left with Darla returning and sleeping with him in an attempt to turn him evil again. Darla discovered that she was pregnant and sought out help for this to figure out why. No one was able to tell her how it occured so she returned to Los Angeles and told Angel what was going on. Darla shared a soul with her child prompting her to attack an innocent boy so she could share the blood with her unborn son. Darla appeared to be having diffculties giving birth and her son would most likely not survive. Plus Daniel Holtz who had been put into suspended animation and awakened was seeking to take the child for himself. With this Darla staked herself in order to make sure her son survived. Darla turned to dust but her son survived. Darla visited her son Connor when he was under the influence of Jasmine (who had possessed Cordelia) begging him not to help her kill an innocent girl. Connor ignored his mother when Jasmine told her that she was lying to him. He then dragged the girl to Jasmine and killed her. Darla then vanished after that because she had been unable to stop her son from helping Jasmine. Gallery Darla Vamped Out.jpg|Darla Vamped Out Category:Vampires Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Ghosts Category:Mass Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Henchmen Category:Hero's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Maternal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Creator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Sadomasochists Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Parents Category:Recurring villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Evil Creation Category:Gunmen Category:Demon Category:Swordsmen Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Undead Villains Category:Monsters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Grandparents Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Man-Eaters Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Cowards Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Archers